Don't forget to remember
by behindhiscrimsoneyes
Summary: They grew up together, but what happens to their love when they are forcibly separated? Can Natsume find her again, and will she be the same girl he loved if he can? Does love really prevail over all obstacles? Might change rating later in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first upload. I've got this entirely written, but I'm still typing it out. I'm a purist. I write everything with pencil and paper first. I'm also editing as I go along. So if you catch mistakes, I apologize. Please keep in mind that I don't appreciate flames, but I would love to have reviews. Thanks! **

**Enjoy! ~Behindhiscrimsoneyes**

**Chapter One: MEMORIES**

_ I was raised with Mikan. When I was 7 years old, my mother brought her to me…"Natume, this is Mikan-chan. She will serve you, and do everything you need of sure to give her good instruction, and be her friend. "We played together every day, she always cleaned the mess, but she never complained. I remember asking her once, "Oi, Mikan. Why do you always play with me don't you have other friends?", "Natsume-sama, you are my master, I want to make you happy.", "I'm not a master, we're friends, ok?", "Whatever you would like master." The fight that ensued was horrid, I ignored her for two days, she came to my room every room, and cleaned the messes I made, she would sit there, but I wouldn't say a word to her. When I did talk to her, she smiled so brightly that I promised that I would do everything in my power to keep her smiling like that. Including never ignore again._

_ My mother died when I was 9. Seeing as her and I were very close, I took it harder than anyone else in the house, or so I thought. I threw a fit and a half just about daily when Mikan tried to get me out of bed. One day she didn't try, she just got in with me and cried. "I miss her too, Natsume-sama. She was very nice to me, when she found me, she gave me a name, and she healed me and loved me like I was welcomed. Please know you aren't alone in your suffering, master." Her big brown eyes were so sad that I couldn't help but hug her. I vowed to myself to not give Mikan any more reason to be upset, she was not to see me cry again, I didn't want her to have to comfort me when there was no one that she could turn to for comfort. I didn't cry again for months after that, until I heard of the of the maids around the house speaking of how I should be growing out of her soon enough, then she would be gone for good. She found me by the Sakura tree, "what are you crying about now, Natsume?" She was looking at him worriedly. "Someday you're going to leave, Mikan! Just like mom, you're going to leave me behind.", "Natsume, I will never leave you forever. We're friends; we will always find a way to each other. You shouldn't cry, you're much cuter when you smile. Crying doesn't suit you." _

_ When I turned 10 my friend Ruka and I began to notice girls, he was head over heels in 'love' with a girl from our class named Imai. "Who do you like, Natsume?", "I don't like anyone, Ruka.", "I don't believe you, what about Mikan-chan?", "She's my servant, Ruka. Father would be furious if I thought of her like that…", "if you don't like her then why are you blushing?", "Ruka! It doesn't matter if I like her. Father would punish her if I acted on any emotion I could ever feel for her.", "You're right. Your dad is scary…your mom would have understood, though…", "my mom would have been ecstatic, she loved Mikan like she was her own…"After that day I noticed Mikan more, and more. She was maturing beautifully, she grew curves, her hair was down instead of in pigtails, and she was beautiful._

_ On my 12__th__ birthday she gave me a locket with my mother's picture on one side. "Mikan! How did you get this locket?", "do you like it, Natsume-sama?", "It's the best! Thank you!" late I overheard that Mikan had saved her earnings all year and given up all free time to work more in order to be able to get me a present. "She really is hopeless, that girl... Falling for the young master like that. She has no chance, though I'm sure she knows that. The poor girl is clumsy, a slob, and she really isn't all that pretty, and someone like her could never be good enough for the young master." Hearing their words, I angrily left my hiding spot to confront them, "Don't you talk about Mikan like that! She is the only person in this prison that is there for me! She is the most beautiful girl in this house!" I ran off angrily, stomping around for hours until I found Mikan by a tree in the garden. Her eyes were swollen like she had been crying. "Mikan! What's happened? What's wrong?", "Ma-Master! I'm sorry; please forgive my current emotional state. Is there something I can do for you?", "did you really use all of your earnings to give me a birthday gift?"; "I have to go, master. It's time to begin preparing dinner." When she stood up there was blood soaking through the back of her blue gown. "What happened to you, Mikan?" instead of answering, she ran towards the kitchen. A week later I found out from the cook that Mikan was whipped for buying me a birthday gift. Father felt she had overstepped her boundary as a servant._

_ When I first kissed her I had just turned 13 and she freaked out. "Natsume! Your father would not be pleased if you do that!", "Mikan, I don't care what my father thinks. Do you care for me? Because I care about you, I love you, Mikan; I love you more than anyone else. Do you love me, Mikan?", "Natsume-sama, I cannot. Master deserves so much more.", "Stop, drop the sama and the master. Father isn't even in the house at the moment, not to mention we are on the roof, there isn't anyone around, please tell me, do you love me, Mikan?", "Natsume…I do love you..I love you more than anyone else, but you-"she never did get to finish that sentence. I kissed her quite a bit that night, and every other time that I had her alone. We were great together. _

_Two weeks before my 15__th__ birthday she came to my room in tears. She wrapped her arms around me, "I don't want to go, Natsume! Please, don't send me away! Are you upset with me?", "Mikan! What are you talking about?", "You don't know?" I sat her down, holding her hands and told her to explain what she was going on about. "I got a notice today informing me that I have been passed to another family, and that it is the wishes of my master-I thought that meant you- to be packed within two day", "Mikan, I never want you to leave. I love you the same today as I did two years ago. I'll talk to father, ok? I never want to be apart from you, you are the other half of me." _

_Father, as coldly as ever explained what was happening. "You are too old for a playmate, which is all that she was supposed to be for you. I'm getting a very good price for her, seeing as she is a lousy cook and incredibly clumsy. She has served her purpose to this house, you have ground out of Sakura Mikan.", "Father, and I love her! Please don't send her away!", "you love her? She is a servant. You are stepping over lines that should not be crossed. She will never be anything but a servant, she is below you.", "Mother would have understood. Mother would never give Mikan away!", "Natsume! Your mother is gone. Sakura Mikan has been paid for; she will be gone in two day. End of subject!" I kept her in my room for her last two nights, on her last night we talked about running away together. I fell asleep with her in my arms, but right before I fell asleep I whispered to her, "You will always be the one I love. I will never love another girl. Mikan, only you have my heart. Someday…I'll find you again.", "please do, Natsume…I never want to love anyone else"_

_I watched her carry her suitcase to the car of her new family from the roof. The same roof on which I kissed her for the first time. "I'll find you again, Mikan! I promise!" the tears streaming down her cheeks hit me like a wrecking ball. She looked up to me, and mouthed I love you silently as she climbed into the car. That night I found an envelope under my pillow. Inside was a note and my locket. _

_Natsume, _

_I know you've done all you can to keep me in the Hyuuga house. Thank you. Please know that the time that I've spent with you has been the best memories I will ever have. My heart belongs to you, Natsume. Someday I hope to meet you again. If I cannot meet you again, please know that you have filled my heart with all the love I will ever need again. I hope you don't mind, but I added a picture to your locket. _

_I love you, _

_Mikan_

_Inside my locket was the picture I took of her on my 14__th__ birthday._


	2. Chapter Two: Return

**Helllloooooo~~~ Here is chapter two! I really hope everyone enjoys the story. Don't forget to review. Oh! By the way, i think it is relatively obvious, but i don't own Gakuen Alice...Though that would totally rock...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Return**

** Two years later**

"You know, you're always looking at that locket. What's in there?" I looked up to see Ruka staring at me. "Isn't that the locket Mikan, the servant you used to have, gave you? How did you manage to get them to let you bring that?" bringing the locket onto school grounds was not an easy thing. "I threatened their lives." We were looking at the stars from the balcony of my room. "Who do you have in there, Natsume?", "The only women I will ever love." I handed him the locket. When he looked inside his face softened. "I remember when you took this picture of her, she was so against it." He laughed. "She really was a beauty. I wonder how she is…", "Ruka, one day, one day I'm going to find her again.", "Is that why you take missions? Hoping to find her at random?", "Any chance is better than being tuck in this school with no chance…" Ruka looked at me sadly, but didn't say anything else. "Hey Ruka, lets sip tomorrow. I don't feel like dealing with Naru tomorrow.", "Okay, Natsume."

**Point of view shift**

"Hello class! Today I must introduce a new student! She is 17 and has a beautiful gift! Please welcome Sakura Mikan to the class!" I watched as Mikan walked to the last booth and sat down. She was a quiet girl, but there was a fire in her eyes I had never seen before. "Yo teach! What's her Alice?" I had expected this question; it was common within the academy to know what others could do. "Mikan-chan, would you like to show you Alice?", "no. stay out of my business, gay teacher." She never looked up from the book on her desk. "Well class, Mikan's Alice is-"in the blink of an eye a hand was covering my mouth. "My Alice is my problem. Not yours, nor theirs. Keep it that way, Narumi." As she walked away, back to her seat the students began whispering about what Alice she could have. _"Did you see her get up there?" "Did she teleport?" "Why won't she tell us her Alice?" "Did you hear how she addressed sensei?" _I cleared my throat, getting the attention of the students, "okay class! Today is a free day. You may study freely." As I walked out of the room, I knew a crowd was forming around Mikan. I looked towards her desk to see her standing up. "Let me through.", "Not until you tell us your Alice, new girl!" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Let me through, please. ", "Not-"a punch landed straight on the jaw of her interrogator. As she walked out of the room she called over her shoulder, "I only say please once."

**Point of view change**

_They're never going to stop asking for my Alice, this curse. _'A beautiful gift' sensei had called it. I wonder if he knew what my Alice really was, or if he knew why I was here. I headed straight to Persona's office. After knocking once, I walked in. "I was told to report to you, if I wanted something to do.", "You must be Mikan. Yes, please sit down." he was wearing a mast, and a multitude of jewelry. I looked at the chair he mentioned and shook my head. "No thank you. I'd rather take my missions and leave." He chuckled, "I need to hear, from you, what your skills are. I cannot send you on missions without knowing your expertise." I sighed and leaned against the door I entered, looking him in the eye I started speaking, "I have the S-E-C Alice, barrier Alice, time stop-which is stolen- and I am compatible with any Alice. I am expertly trained in combat and I'm not afraid to do anything that needs to be done. I have nothing to lose, I'm ruthless.", "I must say you know how to sell your strong suits.", "Are you done complimenting my resume? This is nothing you don't already know, you spoke to my previous master. I am positive he told you everything that I did for him, and exactly what I told you." He handed me a folder, "this is to start tonight. You will be gone for two days; the car will be at the front gate at 12 midnight. Get some sleep. Oh! You will be working with a partner, time to meet some of your dangerous abilities team members.", "I work alone, you should know that.", "If I was informed correctly, you are able to borrow powers, correct? Well his ability is rather helpful at night."; "Don't make this a habit, Persona. I don't play well with others."

**Point of view change **

"Have you met this new girl, Miyaka?", "No, I hear she is already making a name for herself.", "How do you mean?", "He means that I refuse to tell people my Alice, and I have no desire to make friends." She was sitting in the front seat next to Miyaka. One minute the seat was empty, the next she was sitting there. "You're the new girl, Mikan?", "And you're Tsubasa. A shadow user, 19 years old, slacker, cursed, and not actually in the D.A. class. You come in when asked only to protect your fiancé from Persona. ", "How you know so much about me?", "Research. I like to stay well informed. Listen closely, because I won't repeat myself. I don't play well with others, I don't want to be buddy buddy, and if you want to survive you had better listen to every word I tell you. I won't turn back for you if you don't listen. When we return to the academy, you pretend we never met, you pretend that you know nothing about me or my Alice. Understood?" I nodded, slightly scared by the look in her eyes. _What did you get yourself into this time, Tsubasa?_

**Two days later**

"Mikan! Wait! What the fuck just happened back there?", "They turned on each other, doing our mission for us" she started to walk away, "No, our mission was to get information. I was there with you, we got no information. How is the job done, do you read minds too?", "No, knowing-touch. One of the men there had an Alice that makes it possible to touch someone and know what they know, I stole it and the information before his friend shot him." She started to walk again, "The hospital is the other way, Mikan!", "I know that, but I'm not going to the hospital, I will heal in time.", "You were sliced like butter, you need to go to the hospital!", "Back off, Tsubasa. I'm fine." As she got out of range I couldn't help but to think to myself, _Persona has a new favorite._ I ran off to find Narumi, he was one of the few teachers that knew about the missions and didn't broadcast the student that went on them, she needed help, but she wouldn't take it from me. I was the reason she got hurt.

**Point of view change**

Class was in an uproar when I walked in, "Natsume! Ruka! About time you guys decided to come to class. We're trying to figure out the new girls Alice.", "Did you ask her?", "Of course we asked her, Natsume-kun. She won't say, though I hear she is in the dangerous abilities class. She just transferred and already skipped two day of school!", "Quiet! Here she comes!" I turned towards the door expectantly. When she stepped through the threshold Ruka elbowed my side, "Isn't that Mikan?" I rose to my feet, knocking the chair to the floor behind me. She looked up and met my eyes, I froze in place, it really was her. "Nat-su….me?" I watched as a tear fell down her cheek, then she turned and ran out of the class, "Dude! Go after her!" my feet pounded the cement as I chased her. _Mikan! My Mikan! She's here!_ I clasped the locket that was around my wrist while I ran after her, when I saw her my heart began to beat faster. "Mikan! Stop running! We aren't kids playing tag anymore!" she turned to look at me; her cheeks were soaked with tears. "Why are you here, Natsume? You should be at home, preparing for marriage to some wealthy man's daughter.", "Mikan, stop running and talk to me. I'm here because I got so mad at my father that I almost burned the mansion down because he sold you. As for the marriage thing, I told you when we were younger; you are the only one for me." Her knees fell to the ground, "I'm not the same girl, Natsume. I'm changed, you can't lo-"her face crumpled in pain before she started to fall face first towards the ground. As I caught her I realized she was covered in scars. "Mikan? Mikan!"

"She's unconscious." I looked up to see Narumi walking towards us. "She's injured, she just got back from a mission, from what I understand, she hasn't slept or ate. Let me take her to the hospital, Natsume." I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her bridal style. "I'll carry her, you talk.", "A few questions first, Natsume-kun. How do you know this kitten?" sighing I knew he wouldn't tell me anything without me answering him, "I grew up with her. My mom found her almost dead in our maze back home; she brought her back to health and gave her the job of playing with me. We were together till I was 15. This is her, three years ago." I motioned towards my locket around my wrist. "On the left.", "So, you know her well, then?", "I did. I've been searching for her for two years. My father sold her right before my 15th birthday. This is the first time I've seen her since.", "So you don't know what happened to her, or her Alice?" he looked sadly at me. "Tell me Narumi! What happened to her, what happened to Mikan!?" she shifted in my arms, "Nat….su…me. Natsu…me, you…can't…." A tear fell down her cheek as she shifted again. "Well, she certainly knows you, Natsume. Maybe her story is one she should tell you. I don't even know all of it, all I know is that she came here with no problems, she gave in. when missions were mentioned, she volunteered." Naru looked at me with a strange look in his eyes, "One day, Natsume, you need to tell me everything you know about Mikan. Oh! We're here. Imai will heal her but she needs rest.

I walked through the hospital doors clutching Mikan like she was a lifeline. I hated this place, the smell of the medicine made my throat burn with the memories of the pain id felt here. As I approached the front desk Imai called out to me, "Natsume! What's going- who is this? Follow me, she is not well at all." I followed Subaru through the mazelike hallways of the hospital till we reached an empty room. I recognized it immediately, it was my room. "Why are you putting her in here? There were plenty of rooms open before this one!"; "This one is the closest Alice proof bed, Natsume. She has a barrier around her, even though she is unconscious. I can't heal her if she has a barrier around her.", "A barrier?", "Bring her inside and lay her down, please." I put her on the too familiar bed and watched as Imai examined my Mikan. "I will have to remover her shirt as well as roll her over. The Majority of her wounds are on her back, will you help Natsume?" I stepped forward to help only to see the marks on her body. Anger flared inside of me. There were two very long gashes on her back, both continuously bleeding; the blood followed a trail created by scars that covered the unopened skin of her back. She had been abused and beaten, and I hadn't protected her. "Mikan…" her name escaped my lips before I could hide my emotions. "Whatever this girl lived through, she did so painfully. Most of these were healed only enough to stop the bleeding. And some look as if they were sewn closed." I watched as Subaru healed the wounds on her back, when he winced during I thought it might be because he was taking the pain into himself, but I had never see him to that before.

After she was healed he turned to me, "I'm going to go get a nurse for fluids as well as do the paperwork for her being here. Will you stay with her and make sure she doesn't leave if she wakes up?" He handed me a shirt to put on her. I nodded as I slipped it over her head and moved her so she was lying on her now healed back. "I'll watch her." _I'm never letting her out of my sight again…_ hours passed and Subaru didn't return. _Where is that bastard?_ "Natsume? Is that really you?" the sound of her voice shook me out of my thoughts. When I looked up, her eyes were burning into me. I remembered her eyes being soft, but now she was guarded, the look in her eyes was hardened. Her voice was unsure. "Mikan…how do you feel?", "Where am I, Natsume? What happened?", "You collapsed Mikan-chan! Natsume-kun brought you to the hospital. He was really worried about you.", "Narumi! What did you tell him?", "Nothing, nothing! I didn't tell him anything!" I watched Narumi cower back slightly as Mikan asked him what he had told me. _Mikan isn't that scary...shes hurt. No way she could be that powerful…could she?_ "I'm just checking up on you, Mikan-chan! Here's some food, I'll be leaving now." Naru put a bag on the chair by the door as he left the room hurriedly. I looked at Mikan, "He's annoying." She nodded her head towards the door. "He takes a little while to get used to, even after that he is still annoying…Mikan, what happened to you? You were bleeding, there were so many scars." She sighed heavily, "I would have healed pretty soon after I fainted. I was just trying to make it through a day of school first. I guess I was wrong when I thought that the wounds weren't that bad.", "What do you mean you would have healed? Mikan, what happened to you?", "Nothing, Natsume. I'm fine. I'm leaving. See you in class.", "Mikan! Wait! Two years of looking for you, don't walk away from me. If you ever cared for me you will talk to me!" I grasped her arm gently. She stopped short after my last sentence, "That was low, Natsume. I've waited for two years for you to save me. Every night I waited for you. I never unpacked my bag, I just knew you were going to come, I just did. You never showed up. After the first year, I no longer wanted you to find me, to see me as I've become. You never found me; I don't owe you anything, Natsume.", "Mikan! I looked and have been looking for you in every way I could. They don't exactly let me out easily around here. I take missions just for a chance to find you. I never gave up on finding you, and now that I have you in my sight I'm never letting that change again." I felt the tears falling down my cheeks, _my Mikan is in there somewhere, she has to be. _I felt her hand on my cheek, wiping the tears away. When I looked up at her, her eyes were softer, "baaaaka…tears don't suit you. I already told you that, remember?" I don't know how it happened, but my body acted on its own. She was wiping my tears, and then I was kissing her. I felt her shocked gasp after my lips met hers, but she soon kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck.


	3. Chapter three: Rememberance

**Hellooooo! Behindhiscrimsoneyes, i think im going to just call myself crimson...its so much simpler to type...**

**/ annnnnyyyways! This chapter is a very big filler and i know that, that is why i am going to do my best to get the next chapter posted directly afterwards. but before we get down to the dirty, i have some thank yous to put out there! Ive already had a couple reviews and follows! im so excited i could jump like a jellyfish! **

**Princesslolitatheorca654: i am so glad that you like my story, i hope you continue reading til the end, and if you have anything you would like to see in the story feel free to message or review and tell me. i always love criticism. **

**starelsie: i know i made his dad mean in this, but there had to be drama. lol. i didnt develop his dad as much as i had originally wanted to, but distractions are exactly that, distractions. XD and i know they kissed, i loved writing it! it was super awesome to be able to get them together again, will it last? **

**Tigerfreak x3: i probably should have been thanking you from chapter one, youre the reason that im actually posting to begin with. i really am glad you faved and followed, make sure you keep telling me what you think. :D this story is ALL your fault! **

**Point of view change**

I Shook my head in wonder. She hadn't eaten in four days but could run from Natsume earlier while wounded. I looked at Natsume, he was animated. His skin looked like it was glowing with how happy he was. I hadn't seen him smile like this since she was taken from him. When I looked at Mikan I could tell she wasn't the same gir she had been. Her eyes were more weary, but they softened when she looked at Natsume. She was muscled and toned, her arms had all sized and color scars. _What made her so scarred and scared? Shes got quite a story to tell I think…pigtails…what happened to your innocent naivety? Is the girl that Natsume and I remember in there somewhere, behind all those scars? _

"About four days after you left I finally left my room to confront father." I listened as Natsume started his story, remembering well how we got here. "He got mad of course, so mad that he tried to hit me. Within minute the mansion was on fire. Imai and Ruka came andcalmed me before anyone got killed, but father had been badly burned. He told me that he sold you as a slave to someone, hoping you would be harmed-", " Hotaru and I got him into his room before he could hurt his dad but later that day Narumi came and made a deal with Natsume's dad." I saw Natsume's hand trembling. He was angry every time he thought about what his father had said about Mikan. His fathers words ran through my mind like a poison. _"that girl is now a slave to a man that will use her for the only good she is worth. A bedslave. She is a lousy anything else. You will never see that wretched girl again!" _ "Thank you, Ruka. I almost lost my temper there." I nodded.

"The deal father made was that I would go to the academy the following day for a very nice price. Imai overheard this and told Ruka and myself. Ruka decided immediately that he was going as well, Imai followed Ruka." Mikan looked over at me and smiled. She looked like the old Mikan when she smiled. "Thank you for staning by Natsume, Ruka. If this Imai is here, then I am sure I will mee her sooner or later.", "Sooner, Mikan. I go looking for my boyfriend to find him here. You're the Mikan that started all of this? Good to meet you." I blushed when Hotaru said boyfriend; normally she wasn't into the public display of our relationship.

**Point of View shift**

I knew who she was when she rounded into the room. Her violet eyes gave it away immediately, she had her mothers eyes. I worked on keeping a straight face while she introduced herself. I looked at Natsume, he was watching me closely. _He is going to notice that I am tense around her._ "You grew up with my brother, didn't you?" Natsume looked at me, shocked. "I did, for a time, know your brother. He ccared for me when my mother and father were with yours." I wasn't ready for this to be out in the open yet. When Kouru (Natsume's mom)found me in their maze my memory had been erased. Now I had my memories, even though I didn't want them. "Mikan?" Natsume was looking at me expectantly, I didn't know what to say. "Her memories had been erased before she was found at your place, Natsume." Subaru had walked into the room, a nurse in tow. "What took you so long, Imai?"

"Subaru-nii? You were drug here as well?" I didn't want to think about him being here. "Mikan, I wasn't sure it was you until I felt the barrier you put up even laying on that bed. Narumi caught up with me telling me to wait a while before coming back here. He said you and Natsume needed some time. How did you get your memories back, Mikan?", "I would rather not go into it. I feel better after eating thank you fo healing me, im going to leave now." Natsume's arms tightened around me, "Mikan! You have to rest, you were just healed!" I looked at him, his eyes were pleading with me to stay, but there were too many people in the room, and way too much history that I wasn't ready to face yet. "Natsume, le go of me, please. Let me out of this room, Subaru. You know my upbringing, I will not repeat myself. Step aside."

"You've become much like your father, Mikan. But you need rest and to be observed." I chuckled before I stopped time completely. The entire room froze, Natsume's eyes were glued to me, questions burning in them even now, as he is frozen in time. As I pried his hands from my wait, I felt lonely without his touch. I kissed his cheek lightly and whispered my apology in his ear. I was disappearing again. I jumped from the window, landing easily on the ground from the second floor. When I had walked a fair it I released the hold on my Alice that I had, releasing them into real time.

**Point of view shift**

She was there one minute, but was gone the next. "Some things never change that girl is still the same girl she was 11 years ago." I looked up at Imai. He had known Mikan before me. "Oi, Subaru, we need to talk." His eyes looked tired, but he nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I looked at ruka, his eyes were still glued on where Mikan had been. Hotaru was walking towards him. I figured he would take care of him, so I followed her brother to his office in the hospital. "What do you want to know, Natsume?", "How do you know Mikan? Why didn't you say you did once you realized? Why did you wince when you healed her? How did she-", "Natsume! One at a time, please! As for the how I know Mikan, she was raised around my family. The Sakuras and Imai's were very close. Mikan is like the little sister I can remember seeing growing up. I came to be at this academy because the school got me after her parents and sibblings funeral. My family moved Hotaru after the school took me." He sighed heavily. "We thought she was dead too, so the funeral was for her as well. That is why I didn't say anything when I thought it was her. I've believed her to be dead for 11 years. I winced because even on the bed she had a barrier. That's why I asked youfor help her barrier lowered slightly with you around. If her barrier were up for you, you would not have been able to touch her." I thought about what he had said, "How was she gone like that? She didn't teleport, I was touching her.", "I don't know how she left, Natsume, her alice is theft and barrier though, so she could have acquired another alice over the years.", "What happened to her family? And why didn't she remember when she lived with me?"{ Subaru motioned for me to sit down, "what I know of Mikans history is painful, even for me. Before I tell you, I have questions of my own for you. If your answers are satisfactory to me, I will tell you about Mikans early childhood."  
I sat down and nodded for him to continue.

"Why are you so curious about Mikans past and not asking her?" his question threw me off guard, he wasn't going to ask easy questions. I almost snapped at him, but refrained after thinking about what he could have to say about Mikan. "I care deeply for Mikan, I have for years. Im not asking her because I don't ever want to see her hurt, or to see the look of pain in her eyes again." His eyes widened in momentary shock at my sudden confession, but soon enough he regained composure. "Does she feel the same for you?" his eyes were serious. _How am I supposed to know what was going through that girls mind? She said she loved me, but then she just up and disappeared. _"I think she does… Shes not as easy to read now as she was when we were younger.", "Has she said she cares for you?" he looked at me curiously. "well, yeah but-", "Then she does. Mikan never idly says something. She was raised to say what she means or nothing at all. All of the Sakura were like that. It drove your mother crazy, Natsume. That's actually why you didn't grow up with Mikan as well." I could feel my eyes widen with shock. "What?!", "I'm going to start from the beginning. Please don't interrupt me. I will explain everything to you that I am able to explain." I nodded, anticipation turning my stomach into a roller coaster.


	4. Chapter four: the sad truth

**welllll! here you go, some of Mikans past for you! thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter four: the sad truth**

_Subaru's story_

Izumi and Yuka Sakura were Mikans parents. They were both alices and very kind, gentle people. Yuka started school in this academy but left with Izumi when she was in high school. They were in love, but she was a student, he was a teacher. They ran away from the academy together, all they wanted was to be together happily. Your mother fully supported their love, but thought that their running away was a selfish act for any friendships that they had within the academy. Yuka, being too strong willed to back down got into an argument with Kaouru, and even though they were best friends in school they stopped talking for years. Kaouru was right, their friends were forced into the dangerous abilities class, and Yuka and Izumi were chased for years, the academy sent their friends to find and kill them. Somehow they always were able to escape before being caught, and finally the ESP had to give up. Little did they know that the ESP was in charge of the AAO as well, and they were being closely watched. When they finally settled down, they had three kids, and each child knew not to anger their parents. Mikan had two brothers, one that was two years older, and one that was one year younger. The Sakura's had grown to be firmly against the academy and made friends with families that held to that belief. They trained their children to use their alices, so that they could use them to protect themselves and others, they were also willing to train their friends children. They taught me how to use my alices when they surfaced, as well as their own children. Yuka had the S-E-C as well as teleportation, while Izumi had nullification and one of the strongest barriers I have ever felt. Hiro, Mikans older brother was the sibling that I was the closest to, he had an ice and water alice. I was only two years older than him, and we played together everyday for years. With the Sakuras being out closest neighbors at about five miles away from us, we were very close. I remember when Yuka was pregnant with Mikan, I used to talk to her in Yuka's stomach asking Mikan to hurry up and come play with us. Hotaru had been a very sick child and spent the majority of time in her room sleeping, I did not get to spend much time with her. At the age of three, Hiro began his training with his father. We trained together, in alice as well as martial arts. I don't remember the first few years of her life because of the training. The only thing that I really do remember is that she was a very child. I remember Yuka was worried she would be able to speak, but at the age of two she spoke when spoken to. She learned faster than anyone I have ever seen, even to this day and she could keep her emotions is check better than even you can. Her parents didn't think that she had an alice because she never showed any sign of having one, so when she turned three her father began to train her in just martial arts. But when her youngest brother, Youichi, was born Mikan became more emotional. One day Hiro and I were making fun of her for not having an alice, telling her stupid things like she was a nobody because she didn't have one and other things, what can I say? We were kids. About two hours after we teased her, Yuka and Izumi found us frozen together in Hiros ice, she had stolen his alice and used it on us. Because of the rare alice that Mikan inherited Yuka did her alice training, and after realizing that Mikan is compatible with any alice given to her she had to be warned about the dangers of the world around her. Mikan absorbed everything her parents taught her like a sponge, she was a prodigy in martial arts and had complete control of her alice when she was 5 years old. Hiro fell really ill one year, he was about 7, Yuka and Izumi brought him over to me to see if I could heal him. Leaving Youichi with Mikan meant that Youichi was taught about his alice and martial arts when he was only one. Once Youichi learned that his alice was being able to conjure spirits he found his joy in scaring Mikan.

One day when Mikan was 6, your mother dropped by unexpectedly, we were all out playing in the yard one minute, and the next your mother was there with tears in her eyes. Yuka went to her immediately, sending all of us kids to play inside the house. Seeing her mother so close to someone, Mikan decided to eavesdrop and listen to the conversation being held. She heard your mother talking about you and how overprotective your father was. A few days later, when Yuka introduced Kaouru to us, Mikan loved her immediately.

A month before Mikans seventh birthday Mikan overheard her parents arguing about her. The S-E-C alice is very rare and one that if possible people enjoy collecting people with it. Mikan walked into the room they were arguing in and took her mothers hand, she told her father to stop making her mom cry and teleported Yuka and herself to your mother. When they finally returned Izumi realized that Mikan was more than able to take care of herself, and that he arguments against her were completely invalid. One week before her birthday she was going to have a testing in martial arts. About midway through the test a group of AAO angents stormed into the dojo carrying heavy guns and swords. Yuka told Mikan to take my family and I home. Without a question Mikan listened. She told us to run when we got to our house, to run and not look back. My mother wanted to hide her as well, but all she said was that our basement was shielded and then she was gone. Two days after the attack I snuck out to find out if they were okay. Natsume, ive never seen so much blood in my life. Yuka and Izumi had been stabbed, Hiro had no head and Yuoichi was in pieces. All the attackers were beheaded. Not a single one escaped. My only guess is that Mikan didn't make it back in time to save her family and lost her temper. Killing every person left alive. I suppose her memory was wiped before one of the men lost all of their strength. After she dropped us off in our house, I have no idea what happened to her.


	5. Chapter five: lost and found

**As promised! chapter five is up and ready for review. now, please keep in mind that im typing this in a hurry so that i am able to get it too you before i am booted off the computer, so any and all mistakes in grammer and wording is probably due to my slight rush. thanks for reading and please review! **

**love, crimson! 3 love you guys!**

**Chapter five: Lost and found**

**Back to Natsume's point of view**

The story was horrifying, Miakn had lived through the slaughter of her family _only to be treated as a slave in mine…_ "How did she come to be in the maze at my house?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. "I don't know, Natsume. Mikan is the only one that can answer that. But I need to warn you, she is carrying a heavy has made her more cold than I would have ever thought possible. Whatever caused those scars and those marks…I don't know if shes the same person that either of us knew." Subaru's head lowered, a sad look in his eyes. He pushed his glassed further up his nose. "My mikan is in there, I know she is. When it was just her and I in the room, she was almost the same girl I knew. Imai, shes scared of something. Shes scared to open up, but my Mikan is there. Why is she so scared?" "I can't answer that for her, Natsume. All I can suggest is that you find her before she loses herself completely."

**Point of view change**

_Why is he in the academy? Why did I respond like that to his touch? I cant run into him again, I cant let my guard down…even around him. I am an island. I am an island. I am an island. _Lost in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I kept repeating my mantra in my head, trying to convince the mask to slam back down. When I collided with a tall man, my mood darkened. I was in no mood for people. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" his voice was kind and familiar. I looked up to find myself staring into icy blue eyes, "Mikan? It can't be…" when he said my name I recognized him, "Uncle?" I felt the tears falling down my cheeks without my permission. He pulled me into his arms and I lost control of my emotions. I buried my face in his shirt, crying hysterically. All of the memories I had been fighting started to play in the forefront of my mind….

(the memories)

_Teleporting back to the house to find mom and dad dea. Hiros eyes looking up at me from his detached head. I could hear Yuoichi screaming for me, I ran towards him, just in time to see him cut to pieces. The feel of his blood splattering on my face, the feel of my blood boiling in anger as I scream. The feel of all the alices entering my body. The weight of the sword that I lifted from the ground, the blood left over from the slashing and hacking that I did with the sword. The anger that wouldn't let me stop til they were all dead. The black haired man that came behind me, the one that erased my memories just as the sword entered his stomach. My inability to remember anything about myself, him telling me to leave, to be safe from everything around me. His apology for being late. His eyes closing, and me thinking he was dead. Running from the scene, unsure of what happened, but knowing that I should listen to the man that just died in front of me. Closing my eyes and thinking about how I wanted to be safe. Finding myself in a garden…being found by a woman that gave me a name and helped me heal. _

"Mikan!" His arms closed around me, and he stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry, Uncle. Tono…I didn't know who he was, he erased everything… I didn't know what I was doing…Uncle…Im so sorry…", "Mikan, Tono is alive. He came very close but Shiki found him in time. What are you doing here? Mikan, look at me!" hearing that Tono was alive shocked me from my emotional break. I looked up into his eyes, "You're safe, Mikan. I've got you." I released my hold on his shirt, wiping at my face. As I put the cap back on the bottle of my emotions, I cleared my face. "Its good to see youre well, Uncle. I'm glad to know that Tono-chan is well. I apologize for running into you, but I should take my leave now." I tried to turn from him only to find his hand on my shoulder. "Mikan, wait. There is quite a bit you and I need to talk about. Im sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Mikan. Please let me explain." I shook his hand off and kept walking. "The organization is still alive and they are looking for you." I stopped in my tracks. "Follow me and I'll explain everything when we are in a safer environment."

**Point of view change**

When she started crying I knew she remembered everything. I knew she would blame me for not being there, she would remember the argument that kept me from her test. I knew she remembered the blood and I held her as tightly as I could, wishing she didn't. when she started to apologize pain squeezed my heart. How long has she remembered and not known that she didn't kill Tono? Her hands lightly thumped at my chest, tears falling so hard I don't think she can see. Her sobs stopped as abruptly as they started after I told her that her cousin was alive. "You're safe Mikan. Ive got you." I watched her transform. She wiped the tears, straightened her shoulders and looked at me. Her voice was cold and empty. She was now a shell of the girl that had been in front of me not even a full minute before. When she turned to leave I knew that I had to talk to her before she left, otherwise I wouldn't see her again without quite a bit of fight. I blurted it out without thinking, hoping to get an emotional response. "The organization is still alive and they are looking for you." She went rigid, and nodded when I asked her to follow me.

I didn't know where to take her, but at least I got a response from her. Her eyes were guarded and weary as she took a step towards me. She outstretched her hand to me, I took it gently. "Think of where you want to go, Uncle." The first thought that went through my head was Shiki. When I opened my eyes we were in Shiki's den, I looked around until I found his messy platinum hair popping out from the foot of his bed, asleep. Mikan immediately released my hand and took a militant stance. She was waiting. When the door opened I saw her go on the defense. Tono walked in with a tray of food, when his eyes landed on Mikan the tray began to fall to the floor. In the blink of an eye the tray was in Mikan's hands like it had never been dropped. "Mikan…?", "Oi, you dropped this bakaTono." Her voice wasn't as cold when she said his name. she put the tray on the table in the middle of the room. _How did she catch that? She was across the room. What alices does she have these days? She teleported earlier, but to catch that she didn't teleport. _Tono started to run towards her, his arms stretched out for a hug. I could see her tensing up at the sight of him running towards her, but she let him hug her.

**Point of view change**

_Is sleep impossible to sleep today? I finally got Tono to go away for a few just to have people teleporting to me. _I heard the door open, _that didn't take him long to come back. _

"Mikan?" the sound of her name woke me up immediately. I heard Tonos disbelief and Kazu's gasp as a girl said "oi, you dropped this bakaTono." I looked up at the calm cold voice. It was her, the look in her eyes made my heart clench. Mikan…_my only neice…is alive? _Her eyes were guarded as Tono hugged her and she kept her arms at her side. _Shes alive!_ "Tono, please release me." He dropped his arms, but the smile on his face was bigger than I had ever seen. _How does she remember? Her memories were erased. _I waited for the fact that she remembered to hit Tono. When I looked at Kazu, he met my eyes sadly. That sad look told me that Mikan was not the same happy little girl she had been so many years ago. "Shiki! Its Mikan!" Tonos voice was elated. Mikan looked at me with her cold eyes, she nodded in acknowledgement of my being there. I smiled at her, no matter how different, she was alive in front of me and she looked just like her mother. "Wait! How? Mikan, I- I", "You did a very good job at erasing my mind, Tono. My memories did not come back on their own, they were forced back on me. I am glad that you are well. Uncle Shiki, it is nice to see you well, but I am not here on a social call. I am here for the information that I was promised by Uncle Kazu." Her voice held no emotion, she looked at Kazu expectantly.

"Forced? Who would do that?! Are you okay? That's a painful process…" Tonos questions voiced a concern that was parallel to my own and I'm sure Kazu's as well. Forced memory recollection could be a deadly process. Forcing the mind to remember what has been scorched from it could send the mind into shock and shut down all mental activity indefinitely. "I am in one piece in front of you, I am fine. I want to know about the organization." We all hushed at the mention of the group that killed her parents and siblings. Kazu looked at me apologetically, the existence of the organization was not something we were able to confirm. We had been trying to take it down for 13 years, and more adamantly so after our siblings and nephews were taken from us so violently. "She has a right to know, Shiki. She was there, she deserves revenge more than any one of us." Kazu's voice was pleading. _He's right…she does have a right to know. She would be able to help and maybe put some of that pain behind her. _


End file.
